1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a three-dimensional semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In two-dimensional (2D) semiconductor devices, memory cells are two-dimensionally arranged over a substrate. A variety of technologies for reducing the size of memory cells are being developed in order to increase a degree of integration of 2D semiconductor devices. However, these technologies have limitations in reducing the size of memory cells.
In three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor devices, memory cells are three-dimensionally arranged over a substrate. Therefore, as compared with 2D semiconductor devices, 3D semiconductor devices may increase their degree of integration. Accordingly, a variety of technologies for the structure of a 3D semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof have been proposed.